utakata hanabi
by cherry vey scarlet
Summary: sebuah fic yang terinspirasi dari naruto shipunden ending 14.


**Utakata Hanabi**

 _Terinspirasi dari Naruto Shipunden ending 14_

 _Disclaimer : Naruto_ _Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Karacter : Sakura_

 _Warning : newbie, gaje, asal, miss typo, typo, masih belajar_

 **Sakura POV:**

 _Festival Matsuri di akhir Agustus diramaikan oleh orang-orang._

Di sini di tepi pantai ini aku melarikan diri dari keramaian. Berharap akan ada keheningan, di tengah orang-orang yang sedang meramaikan festifal matsuri aku lebih memilih menyendiri. Dan disinilah aku sekarang. Aku berjalan di tepi pantai yang sepi ini. Meninggalkan teman-temanku yang mungkin sekarang sudah berpesta. Kenapa aku kabur? Yah itu karena aku hanya dipaksa si baka no Naruto itu, padahal aku ingin bersantai dan menyendiri dari pada berdesakan dengan banyak orang. Berjalan di tepi pantai berharap mampu menghibur diriku sendiri. Namun pikiranku melayang kemana-mana. Aku terbayang semuanya.

 _Ketika kita berdua melihat kembang api yang tiba-tiba naik. Aku diam-diam mencuri pandanganmu ketika kamu memandangnya._

Itu adalah mimpiku ketika aku masih kecil, dan aku tersadar kau tak disini. Aku tersenyum, namun hatiku sakit ketika aku menyadari kau tak pernah ada di sisiku lagi.

Aku berbalik melihat ke depan, namun entah kenapa aku malah teringat akan dirimu. Teringat ketika kau marah karena ada yang melukaiku di ujian cunin dulu. Hahahaa mungkin dia bukan marah karena aku, mungkin itu hanya rasa kepedulian sesama teman tim tapi aku begitu bodoh telah salah mengartikannya. Kau tau? Aku takut melihatmu mengamuk tanpa kendali. Aku memelukmu dari belakang untuk menghentikan aksi sadismu dulu. Mungkin jika aku tak menghentikanmu mungkin semua ninja bunyi itu mati semua ditanganmu. Itu bukan kamu. Kamu yang ku kenal tak sesadis itu, kamu yang ku kenal tak kan membunuh orang, kamu yang ku kenal adalah pemuda kecil yang selalu berlatih dengan kakakmu, kamu yang ku kenal begitu hebat, kamu yang ku kenal selalu menyayangi kakak dan orangtuamu, kamu yang ku kenal selalu tenang dalam situasi apapun. Namun ketika kau menoleh dan melihatku saat itu juga aku takut, takut akan mata itu begitu mematikan. Dan saat itu juga aku sadar bahwa aku belum mengenal dirimu dengan baik. Aku hanya gadis kecil yang diam-diam sembunyi untuk melihatmu, aku tak berarti apapun bagimu. Namun tak masalah karna aku akan tetap mencoba mengenalmu. Aku ingin menjadi orang berarti untukmu.

 _Mungkin akan lebih mudah ku jalani hari tanpamu jika aku membencimu, namun kenyataannya aku terlalu mencintaimu dan tak mudah menghapus bayang-bayangmu. Dan di saat seperti ini aku yakin bahwa aku akan mengingatmu lagi._

Aku berjalan, mencoba untuk menghapus semua bayang-bayang itu. Namun aku malah teringat kembali akan pertemuan terakhir kita. Ketika aku mencoba untuk mencegahmu pergi. Waktu itu aku menangis dan mengatakan perasaanku padamu agar kau tak pergi, juga mengingatkanmu akan kebersamaan kita dalam menjalani misi, namun kau bilang aku menyebalkan. Menyedihkan. Aku benar-benar menyedihkan waktu itu. Aku pernah mengakatakan meskipun aku memiliki ke duanya, teman dan keluarga, namun tanpamu aku merasa sendiri. Dan kau tau? Itu memang benar. Sekarang aku merasa sendiri dan sepi bahkan di tengah-tengah keramaian pun tanpamu aku merasa kosong, hatiku kosong tak sehangat dulu ketika ada kamu. Meski ku tau aku kamu acuhkan dan selalu bersikap dingin padaku tapi tak apa asal aku mampu selalu bersamamu. Bodohkah? Ya, aku memang bodoh dan menyebalkan seperti yang kau selalu katakan. Waktu itu aku mulai panic kau benar-benar pergi dan aku berteriak "jangan pergi, kalau kau pergi aku aku akan berteriak!" namun kau tiba-tiba menghilang dan kau berada di belakangku,kau menyebut namaku dalam nada yang berbeda sedikit bergetar mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Aku dapat merasakan hangat nafasmu di belakang tengkukku. Hangat. Sesuatu perasaan lain yang pernah ada ketika bersamamu, satu kehangatan darimu walau itu hanya hembusan nafas. " Terimakasih". Ucapanmu membuatku tersentak dan membawaku ke alam sadar lagi. Satu kata yang tak pernah aku tau artinya, satu kata dari semua pertanyaan dan pernyataan cintaku yang hanya berisi ambigu tak berarti. Satu kata yang baru aku dengar hari ini. Satu kata yang membuatku bingung atas jawaban apa satu kata terakhir. Satu kata dan setelah itu aku tak sadarkan diri kau membuatku tak sadarkan diri dan pergi meninggalkan aku sendirian dan membawa hatiku hingga terasa kosong.

 _Tanpa mengetahui perasaan ini mungkin akan lebih baik.._

 _Meski pun kita tidak dapat bertemu lagi.._

 _Aku ingin, aku ingin bertemu denganmu.._

 _Bahkan sekarang, aku memikirkan dirimu di setiap waktu.._

Lihat aku dapat melihat bayanganmu. Punggung tegap yang selalu berjalan didepanku. Aku selalu ingin memeluknya entah apapun keadaannya. Bayangan ketika dirimu menjadi sosok lain jujur itu membuatku takut, namun tak kan ku biarkan orang lain menyentuh dan melukaimu meskipun harus kehilangan rambut yang susah payah ku panjangkan demi dirimu. Bahkan nyawapun aku sanggup. Hanya untukmu aku korbankan segalanya. Berusaha menjadi kuat agar aku dapat bersanding denganmu dan juga Naruto. Agar aku dapat melindungi kalian seperti waktu dulu kalian melindungiku. Agar aku tak menjadi penghalang untukmu dan sahabatku.

Aku ingat, aku selalu menangis khawatir ketika kau terluka memelukmu itu adalah gerakan reflek yang tak dapat ku mengerti dan kupahami. Mungkin itu karna aku terlalu khawatir. Entahlah. Hanya hati yang tak dapat dimengerti bahkan untuk orang cerdas sekalipun. Semua kenangan waktu kita kecil dulu melintasa begitu saja dan tak dapat berhenti di otakku.

Bahkan aku dapat mendengar suara yang bertahun-tahun tak ku dengar menyebut namaku. Suara itu. Yah aku ingat pertama kali dalan bertahun-tahun aku tak melihat dan mendengarnya, aku hafal siapa dia. Dia berdiri diatas dan menyebut namaku meski suaranya kali ini terlihat berat dan sudah lebih dewasa bukan lagi pemuda cilik yang ku kenal, namun dia tetap lah tampan bagiku. Bahkan ketika aku menyebut namanya, bibirku bergetar. Rasanya berat menyebut namanya karena itu sama saja membuka luka lama bagiku. _" Sasuke-kun"_ itulah yang terucap dari bibirku dan jantungku mersa berdetak lebih kencang ketika melihatnya.

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku.

 _Aku dapat mendengar suara musisi di kejauhan.._

 _Angin dan suara senar menggema.._

 _Mahkota brokade mekar di langit malam.._

 _Hanya tinggal sebentar lagi, musim panas akan berakhir.._

 _Tiba-tiba terasa menyakitkan_

Namun itu tak menghapus bayang-bayangmu. Aku ingat ketika kau terluka dan kukira kau mati. Kau tahu? Saat itu hatiku hancur dan sakit, dan aku tak tau kenapa. Yang kutau pasti aku takut kehilanganmu. Aku menangis memelukmu dan menyebut namamu agar kau bangun. Dan ketika kau menyebut namaku aku benar-benar bahagia karena aku tak kehilanganmu.

Di ruang yang gelap itu aku melihat cahaya hijau berada di depanku. Cahaya itu mengulurkan tangannya dan aku perlahan-lahan meraihnya dan sebentar lagi aku dapat menyentuhnya, namun aku terbangun dan sadar akan mimpiku. Kau tau, bahkan setiap malam aku mimpi yang sama setelah kau meninggalkanku. Dan aku tak dapat meraih cahaya itu dan mengetahui apa arti cahaya itu aku seperti terkena genjutsumu.

Aku tersadar dari semua lamunanku yang berisi dirimu semuanya ketika kembang api meluncur ke langit. Menghias langit menjadi indah, namun sangat berbeda dengan hatiku yang kosong tanpamu.

 _Seharusnya aku melupakan segalanya tentangmu.._

 _Membuatku merasakan begitu banyak kepedihan.._

 _Mengapa kita harus bertemu?_

 _Jika aku menutup mataku.._

 _Aku merasa seolah ada kamu di sini.._

 _Dengan desahan yang manis.._

 _Tiba-tiba merasa demam, aku jatuh cinta padamu.._

 _Dengan suara itu, dengan mata itu.._

 _Jika aku menyadarinya, waktu berlalu begitu saja.._

 _Namun aku masih mencari wajahmu.._

Di atas langit aku melihat bayangan kita. Saling memandang dan mendekatkan wajah kita seperti yang selalu aku impikan, namun kenyataan menghancurkan kita. Membawaku kea lam nyata. Aku menutup mataku. Terbayang untuk kesekian kalinya tentangmu, tentang rasa sakitmu, ketika kau terluka, ketika aku berusaha melindungimu dari monster pasir itu meski aku takut namun bukankah cinta yang menghapuskan segala ketakutanmu dan menjadikanmu kuata? Itulah yang terjadi padaku., tentang aku yang menangis kau tinggaljkan, tentang kepergianmu, kau yang selalu mengacuhkanmu. Ini gila karna semua yang terbayang olehku hanyalah tentang aku dank au yang bahkan tak bias di bilang menyenangkan dan manis.

 _Kembang api yang ku lihat sendirian.._

 _Membuatku sakit dan menusuk-nusuk hatiku.._

 _Dan segera mungkin, musim selanjutnya akan datang.._

 _Aku melihat kembang api yang berlangsung cepat bersamamu.._

 _Bahkan hingga sekarang, aku masih memikirkan musim panas itu_

 _Musim panas yang selalu berada dalam anganku saja._

"Aku mencintaimu"

Dan kita pun berciuman.

Itulah anganku waktu itu.

Angan yang harus aku buang jauh-jauh yang hanya menyisahkan luka.

Angin ku harap kau menyampaikan salamku kepadanya bahwa aku merindukannya.

" _Sasuke-kun, ku harap aku dapat membawamu kembali dan kita dapat bersama seperti mimpiku"._

 **~ OWARII~**

* * *

Masih belajar kakak, mohon bantuannya.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Sasuke POV:**

Aku berjalan di tengah hujan, rasa lelah karena berlatih membuat pikiranku kosong. Aku mencoba menengok kebelakang nmun yang terlihat adalah sosok gadis merah muda yang sedang menangis karna aku. Kupejamkan mataku, mencoba menghilangkan bayangan itu. Selalu seperti itu jika aku menoleh kebelakang dan aku benci itu. Menyebalkan. Aku berhenti berjalan. Kutatap langit ketika hujan mulai reda. Dan kulihat bayangan gadis berambut merah muda sebahu bermata emerald sedang menatapku dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Aku kembali berjalan ketempat seharusnya aku berada. Entah kenapa aku teringat akan gadis merah muda itu. Ingat akan cara bicaranya, senyumnya, raut wajah khawatirnya, kesedihannya bahkan aku ingat terakhir kami bertamu dan aku meninggalkan perlahan bayangan itu menghilang. Kosong. Tidak ada lagi kehangatan darinya. _Sakura_. Nama yang tak bias aku hilangkan dalam hidupku.

Namun aku harus tetap melangkah ke depan dan menghapus semua itu dalam hidupku, meski _sedikit_ berat.


End file.
